Forever starts now
by YouDaManBro
Summary: After being apart for 2 years. Kagome and Inuyasha reunite, but Inuyasha wants to be together forever in marriage. Does he have the guts to ask Kagome to be his bride?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Together at last.**

**Inuyasha and I hold hands while walking back to the village from site seeing. It has been 3 months since I found out I could come back, I thought we would be apart forever. I thought fate wanted us to forget one another. I can go back home and visit my family, I have so they don't worry. But they said not to visit to much, so Inuyasha doesn't become left out. **

**Sango and Miroku have been on vacation with their cute family. They went to Sango's old village so that the children learn how to be Demon Slayers. Miroku has been teaching his son the way of the Monks. They have a handful of stuff to take care of its hard for all of us to hang out and catch up on some stuff, we barely ever have time to visit Shippo. **

**He was been working hard on his fox fire magic, I feel as if we are all going are separate ways in life. I just hope that I still think about them and worry. Even Ren and Sesshomaru. They have been adventuring constantly. I can't believe Ren can catch up with Sesshomaru, he is a demon after all. I can barely catch up with Inuyasha sometimes, he is all ways one step ahead or back of me when it comes to fights or adventures. **

**I feel Inuyasha's hand tighten on mine. We stop walking, I look up at him with curiosity. He doesn't move, just stares ahead. I look ahead as well. Nothing. **

**"Are you ok?" I tighten my grip too.**

**"Kagome." he takes a breath "I was wondering if you wanted to visit somewhere?" now he look into my eyes. He looks lonely and sad. I don't know why all of a sudden. He was fine when we were site seeing.**

**"Now?"**

**"No, like in a few weeks. I have been waiting to ask you if you wanted to visit my old home? Its where I used to live with my mother and father, and of course Sesshomaru."**

**"Why not? Sounds fun!" Oh my gosh he is actually taking me to the place he was raised. He has seen my place in my world, but I've wondered what it was like when Inuyasha was a kid.**

**Suddenly Inuyasha hugged me tightly. I hugged back. I think he is scared of going back to the place where everything started and ended.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha is getting things packed while I write a letter to Sango about what we will be doing.

_Dear Sango,_

_Inuyasha and I will be gone for a while. He wants to show me around the place he was raised in, it sound wonderful and fun. But I feel that Inuyasha is a little different than he normally is, I am is the family? I hope we get to see you soon, it feels like forever without you guys Kagome_

I felt a hand around me waist. I turned to see Inuyasha hugging me like a child, his hair in his face, His eyes closed, and his hands warmer than my own. I hugged back, I am still trying to heal from not seeing him for so long. Now we can be together at last. While I was at home for the two years separated from him all I could do is imagine what it would be like if I didn't go back home, Inuyasha and I would be together, and I could have been there for Sango when she had her twins.

As soon as we were done I climbed on Inuyasha's back and he started running. I am still amazed of how skilled and fast he is at this, while I am on his back. Sometimes he teases me about falling off his back. He is such a child sometimes, but its nice once and a while to have someone to laugh with. While he is running his hair blows in the wind, tickles my face. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world when I am around him, I feel like I met my soul mate.

"Kagome, what would you want to do while we are there? There are some servants still there, but they don't really come everyday."

"I don't know, but as long as I am with you I will be fine!" He smiled and stopped at a long mansion with people in the front greeting us. I bowed back for their sincerity. As we entered a lady escorted us to our room, one mattress on one side, and another on the other side. The room was decorated with candles, mahogany drawers, and fine paintings on the walls. Inuyasha was already done unpacking, as he came up to me we held hands to the back garden staring out in the field of beautiful white and purple flowers. I wish we could stay this way forever.


End file.
